


В руках Тацуи

by aleks_neko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: Terra Celtika</p>
    </blockquote>





	В руках Тацуи

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Terra Celtika

Шуузо склоняется над обнаженным Тацуей, разметавшимся по постели, целует в ярко-красные от бесконечных поцелуев губы, спускаясь ниже по линии подбородка, шее. На порозовевшей коже груди, покрытой испариной, красуются засосы. Шуузо с нажимом обводит один из них пальцем и слышит сдавленный стон. Он хочет пометить его всего, но Тацуя против. «Тебе достаточно знать то, что они будут под майкой», — шептал он на ухо низким голосом и сам оставлял такие же. У Шуузо всегда перехватывает дыхание от этих слов, от собственнических ноток. От этого каждый раз хочется облапить Тацую и двигаться вместе с ним в сторону горизонтальных поверхностей. Или вертикальных, неважно.

Они целуются, забирая друг у друга воздух из легких, словно завтра конец света, а эта ночь — все, что им осталось. Тацуя трется об него всем телом, требуя больше, прижимается своим возбужденным членом к члену Шуузо, пачкая его смазкой.

У Тацуи громкий голос, и Шуузо знает об этом, когда растягивает его, задевая точку внутри. Медленно, нежно. Тацуя едва сдерживается, чтобы не кричать, он прикрывает рот ладонью, шумно дышит, но Шуузо хочет слышать его захлебывающиеся стоны. 

Очень вовремя родители Химуро уехали на симпозиум — кажется он говорил что-то про Нью-Йорк или Сан-Франциско, — оставив их одних на несколько дней. Насмотревшись скучных передач, они уже полночи «скучают» друг по другу на кровати Тацуи. 

Шуузо ведет ладонью по груди, чувствуя, как под кожей бешено бьется сердце Тацуи, обводит пальцами впадину пупка и, не дотрагиваясь до ровного светло-розового члена, спускается к местечку за яйцами. Шуузо шумно сглатывает: его самого трясет от переполняющего желания оказаться внутри Тацуи. 

Погладив там, Шуузо все же добивается громкого всхлипа, и Тацуя сжимает кулаки. Этого мало. 

Он настойчиво убирает руки от лица Тацуи, отводит влажную челку со лба и нежно гладит свободной рукой по пылающей щеке. Шуузо склоняется к его лицу и прижимается к искусанным губам. Тацую встряхивает, и Шуузо глотает его вскрик, ощущая, как пальцы впиваются в кожу спины, наверняка оставляя отметины. К поцелую примешивается вкус железа — у кого-то треснули обветренные и искусанные губы. 

— Тацуя, — шепчет он ему в рот и понимает, что его выкованный на долгих занятиях самоконтроль трещит по швам. — Тацуя... 

— Шуу, пожалуйста, — срывающимся голосом просит Тацуя. Хватает Шуузо за плечи, выгибается, пытаясь прижаться ближе. Его ладонь опускается на затылок Шуузо, притягивает ближе. — Ну же...

От этого хриплого голоса в голове Шуузо рушатся последние бастионы. 

Тацуя шире раздвигает ноги, обхватывает Шуузо за бедра и скрещивает лодыжки на его спине. Шуузо кидает взгляд на лицо Тацуи и понимает, что это была ошибка. От океана похоти и желания в черных глазах Тацуи — серой радужки даже не видно — его словно швыряет с высоты птичьего полета без единой возможности на выживание. В паху все скручивает от мучительного желания кончить. Тацуя подается к нему всем телом, возвращает его на землю, намекая, что Шуузо слишком долго думает. 

Шуузо стонет, сжимая зубы. Пот стекает по виску. Он немного отстраняется, раскрытой ладонью оглаживает Тацую по бедру. Приставив головку ко входу, Шуузо толкается внутрь и с трудом удерживает себя на грани срыва. Он медленно входит до конца и утыкается лицом в шею Тацуи, пережидая. В висках стучит барабанная дробь, Шуузо чувствует, как сокращаются мышцы вокруг него, как пальцы Тацуи скользят по мокрой спине к ягодицам. 

— Шуу, Шуу, — сорвано шепчет Тацуя, снова и снова повторяя его имя. Шуузо теряется в его голосе и, вдавив его в упругий матрас, дает себе волю. Тацуя беззвучно кричит, подаваясь навстречу толчкам. Кровать под ними громко и жалобно скрипит, будто вот-вот развалится. Им повезет, если она останется цела к возвращению родителей, а до этого момента Шуузо не собирается оставлять Тацую одного.

По телу Тацуи пробегает крупная дрожь, Шуузо целует его в мокрый висок и протискивает между их телами руку, костяшками пальцев скользит по кубикам пресса, находит истекающий смазкой член. Тацуя вздрагивает от прикосновения и впивается зубами в плечо Шуузо, оставляя очередную метку. 

Мир перед глазами Шуузо сужается, дрожит, рассыпается на разноцветные куски. Тацуя зарывается пальцами в его волосы, стискивает его внутри и с громким стоном кончает ему в руку, забрызгивая пальцы спермой. Кислород в легких выгорает в считанные мгновения. Шуузо надолго не хватает, всего несколько толчков — и он падает вслед за Тацуей в мягкие объятья темноты.

Через несколько минут Шуузо кое-как приходит в себя и пытается скатиться с Тацуи — он тяжелый, но тот не дает ему шевельнуться, обнимает.

— Останься так, — сорванным голосом просит он. Шуузо помнит, что после секса Тацую тянет на нежности. Он любит целоваться, ему нравится взлохмачивать влажные волосы, дергать за прядки, трогать его чувствительную шею и кожу за ушами, а потом проходиться щекочущими прикосновениями по спине и наслаждаться тихими ругательствами, предвкушая очередной заход.

Шуузо с удовольствием подчиняется и, окончательно расслабившись, остается так — в руках Тацуи.


End file.
